Kakita Noritoshi
Kakita Noritoshi was a bushi and duelist of the Crane Clan. He became Kakita Daimyo and Master Sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy following the death of Kakita Kaiten in 1159. Family Noritoshi was the son of Kakita Ichiro, but he was adopted by Seppun Toshiken. Just before the the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Toshiken killed Ichiro due to his plot to assassinate Kakita Toshimoko. This made Noritoshi both the cousin and adopted brother of Kakita Atoshi. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Noritoshi was married to the courtier Kakita MaiKakita Mai (DE), and they had a son together. Their son was born while the doors of Kyuden Kakita were closed, and was therefore cursed never to touch steel. Sensei Kakita Kaiten was the beloved sensei of Noritoshi. Clan Letter to the Crane #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Dairya Noritoshi was wounded by the blind tainted duelist Daidoji Megumi in 1160, who took his left eye. He faced off against Megumi after she had killed his adoptive father, Seppun Toshiken, and severely wounded Toshiken's bodyguard, Doji Reju. Megumi would have killed Noritoshi had it not been for the intervention of Toturi Miyako, who used one of Lady Doji's Tears to destroy Dairya's Cackling Skull and threatened to use a second one on Megumi herself. Dairya's spirit was released and Megumi was forced to flee. Legacy Being the grandson of Kakita Toshimoko, perhaps the finest duelist that Rokugan has ever seen, and the nephew of Seppun Toshiken is a heavy burden, but Noritoshi refuses to let it mold him into something he's not. Way of the Samurai, p. 26. Style Noritoshi practices an older version of the Kakita style iaijutsu, honoring his ancestors. There are few that can successfully mount a defense against it, but if necessary he is also just as gifted in the more modern style. Since the night of Megumi's attack, the spirit of Dairya has visited Noritoshi's dreams. Released from his madness by Miyako, the spirit passed his technique on to Noritoshi as reparation for the death and pain he had caused. Noritoshi has been learning Dairya's lost techniques and combining them with the arts of the kenshinzen. Secrets of the Crane, p. 66. Station Master Sensei Noritoshi was the sensei at the Kakita Dueling Academy, and his patience was a great strength which allowed him to properly prepare his students for their uncertain futures in Rokugan. Noritoshi secluded himself from the world at large to better focus on serving his family and students, and was remarkably hands-on in the dojo, producing perhaps the finest trained and most competent generation of Crane samurai the Empire has ever seen. The Emerald Championship in the RPG, by Shawn Carman Kakita Daimyo Noritoshi was named as Kakita Kaiten's heir, and became the Kakita Daimyo following Kaiten's death in 1159. This occurred much to the annoyance of Noritoshi's cousin and adopted brother, Kakita Atoshi, who believed he (as a courtier) was better suited for the position. The issue caused many disagreements between the two brothers. Test of the Emerald Champion Noritoshi competed to become the Emerald Champion in 1169.Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 1, by Brian Yoon He reached the final event of the dueling competition, but conceded to Shosuro Jimen when the Scorpion threatened the honor of the Crane Clan and the life of Noritoshi's son. Noritoshi swore he would exact vengeance after he secured the safety of his family and the honor of his Champion. Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Death of Mai Following the threats to his family by Jimen, Noritoshi placed Mai and their son Ichiro into hiding. Noritoshi began travelling between courts and accusing Jimen of dishonorable behavior. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Mai and Ichiro were located by Bayushi Sunetra in 1170, and Sunetra murdered Mai. With the aid of Kitsuki Mayako, Noritoshi lured Sunetra into a trap and killed her. Consequences, by Nancy Sauer See Also * Kakita Noritoshi/Meta External Links * Kakita Noritoshi (Gold Edition) * Kakita Noritoshi Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Kakita Noritoshi Exp2 (Emerald and Jade Championships) Category:Crane Clan Leaders